Jellicle and elves
by Dappledwing
Summary: The jellicle species are to aid the quest to destroy the one ring, but their deputy Teazer, catches an eleven eye as does hers. Will she fall from sacrifice or make it? Summary sucks but please give story a go.


Several small cats scattered around trees and past bushes, before straightening to humans with the features of cats. A wizard conversed among the leader of the cats. Said wizard and humanoid cat nodded, before beckoning a dappled black cat over whilst she straightened to human.

slick black fur turned to pale skin, fire orange muzzle, ears and eyes turned to a human nose and eyes yet the ears remained, as did the tail a black pelt turned to a black tunic and leggings and her eyes held a swirl of yellow and emerald. Approaching the wizard, she tuned her ears flat against her brown white and grey dappled hair.

"Gandalf, to what do I owe the pleasure?" A velvet vice trailed from the women's lips as she warmly smiled at the grey clothed man.

gandalf bowed his head in response.

"I ask you and a group of your guards to travel to Rivendell, there is to be a conference about the one ring there, and Lord Elrond has personally asked for you my dear." He replied earning a faltered smile and nod.

"I will leave as soon as possible." She choked out, honoured at the request.

"perhaps you and the guards could assist me to Rivendell, you see a dear friend of mine was injured and I must be ride out as soon as possible, yet my horse has scattered." He suggested innocently earning a chuckle from the girl.

"Alaways a twist dear Gandalf, of course." She answered as several guards stood by her side, a satchel in hand and her weapons being handed to her, they set off. Gandalf seated upon her larger form of cat.

The speed of their travel got them to Rivendell within a few hours due to the near location of the tribe.

as they arrived and slowed to a trot, Gandalf lept from her back and the cat became a women and the guards also became male. Across on the other entrances, elves arrived on horses, bearing the brooches of Mirkwood, dwarves on ponies bearing the marks of Moria and Erebor.

lastly came the men, bearing shields of Gondor. Each took turn to stare at her species with interest, especially the prince of Mirkwood who took his. Politeness in the form of a smile, she gladly returned a wave and smile of her own.

Gandalf left with a thanks of the tongue and headed towards a healing room, which she knew was the style ment of Frodo Baggins, she had been filled in with the situation during the journey, the guards stood by her side and behind her as she walked towards the place of the council, she took her seat which was situated next to the woven prince.

many of teh council members were yet to arrive, leaving the two to converse. His eyes flickered to hers,

"Legolas Thranduilon," he bowed slightly, as they stood by their assigned seats.

"Teazer Ivy." She took her turn to bow and returned a smile that he gifted. They eventually sat as everyone entered the council.

"friends and strangers of distant lands, we are here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond started. "Frodo bring forth the ring."

Teazer looked onward, awaiting the sight of the hobbit yet t be seen. A small boy stood forward, with striking blue eyes and brown curly cues placed the ðñg on a table, in the middle of the room. Everyone gassed whilst some eyes filled with lust, Teazers eyes filled with resent,net and hatred.

"The ring is a gift, it should be used to weaken our enemy, not be resented." Spoke the Gondorian she saw earlier, her face twisted to horro and hatred towards the man. As did Legolas'.

"The ring cannot be used, it will possesse anyone to return to its master." Aragon aka Strider reasoned, causing the man to glare.

"and what would a mere ranger know of this matter?" The Gondoran, Boromir challenged smirking.

Legolas shot up, "this is no mere ranger, this is Aragorn..." Soon enough the ring whispered cursed ly at Teazer, tuning ur the conversation as the council broke to argue ment. Snapping from her trance, she heard a young voice rise for the second time.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." He stated fearfully, causing a look of grief to flash upon Gandalf's aged face."

"you truly carry the fate of us all little one. If by life or death, I can protect you so be it. You have my sword. Aragorn stood by the Hobbit as Gamdalf joined Frodo, obviously involved in the dangerous quest. Sighing slightly Teazer she stood forward, earning a shake of the head fromherguards and gasps as she siad:

"You have my tricks." She joined the three a smile graced theBobbits features.

"you have my bow." Legolas added standing forward.

"amd my axe," the dwarf, Gimli added. Much to the leves annoyance.

"if this is the councils choice, then so be it." Boromir stated lamely, joining the company.

"Mr Frodo ain't goin nowhere without me," spoke a hobbit, pushing himself from a plant pot.

"or us!" Exclaimed two more Hobbes who pranced down the stairs.

"10 companions, so be it you are the fellowship of the ring."

"so where are we going?" Only then did the true fate sink in...

AN SO SORRY FOR MISTAKES AND MADE UP CONVERSATION. DONT LIKE DONT READ, PLEASEFAVORITE FOLLOW AMD REVIEW.


End file.
